dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ki Blast
Ki Blasts (気砲, Kikō; lit. "Spirit Blast") are formed and discharged portions of ki, which are frequently used in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise for fighting. Depending on their usage, these discharges can be destructive, and can even cause cataclysmic damage depending on the ability and power of the person using them. The most frequently referenced Ki Blast in the series is the Kamehameha, as it is Goku's favorite finishing move. Overview Its power is usually determined by the amount of energy put into it, or the person using it. Ki Blasts have some sort of substance or mass, because it is possible to [[Ki Blast Deflect|deflect ki blasts by slapping them away]]. This technique has made appearances in almost every video game spun off by the series, particularly in the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, the ''Legacy of Goku'' series, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, the ''Budokai'' series, and ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is the most basic and common form of energy wave. List of energy attacks Beams *Antenna Beam *Banshee Blast *Brave Gatling *Chocolate Beam *Death Beam *Devilmite Beam *Dodon Ray *Eye Laser **Bionic Punisher **Darkness Eye Beam *Scatter Finger Beam *Special Beam Cannon *Sealed Light Beam *Finger Beam Beam Blades *Salza Blade *Splitting Headache *Spirit Sword Ki Slash *Ka-Blam Slicer *Flash and Kill *Miracle Ka-Blam Slash *Death Wave *Lightning Sword Slash *Shining Sword Attack *Cold Family Power *Darkness Sword Attack *Dimension Sword Attack *Brave Slash *Brave Sword Attack Beam Waves *Kamehameha **The Original Kamehameha **MAX Power Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Kaio-ken Kamehameha **Earth-Destroying Kamehameha **Solar Kamehameha **Multiple Kamehameha ***Master-Student Kamehameha ***Father-Son Kamehameha ***Bros. Kamehameha ***Friend Kamehameha ***Ultimate Kamehameha **Electric Kamehameha **Flame Kamehameha **Final Kamehameha **10x Kamehameha **Chocolate Kamehameha **Big Bang Kamehameha ***100x Big Bang Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Final Flash *Maximum Flasher *Final Impact *Final Shine Attack *Super Dodon Wave *Mouth Energy Wave *Explosive Demon Wave *Masenko *Planet Geyser *Punishing Blaster *Full Power Energy Wave *Darkness Blaster *Execution Beam *Dead Punisher *Photon Flash *Galactic Buster *Buster Cannon **Super Buster Cannon *Double Buster *Big Tree Cannon *Elegant Blaster *Energy's Last *Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Guilty Flash *Vaporize! Explosive Waves (Ground Zero Explosion) *Android Barrier *Angry Explosion *Evil Barrier *Explosive Wave *Eighter's Anger *Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber *Energy Shield *Perfect Barrier *Psycho Barrier *Super Explosive Wave *Shining Raid Self-destruction (Kamikaze/suicide) *Self-Destruct *Saibaman Bomb *Farewell, Mr. Tien *Self Destruct Device *Unforgivable! *Final Explosion *Revenge Death Bomber Semi-Fatal *Tri-Beam *Spirit Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Evil Containment Wave Ki Blasts *Double Tsuihikidan *Gekiretsu Madan *Double Sunday *Finish Flash *Brave Cannon Blaster Bursts *Burst Rush *Explosive Breath Cannon *Explosive Madan *Final Galick Cannon *Fierce Combination *Heat Dome Attack *Hell's Flash *Maiden's Rage *Maximum Buster *Meteor Burst *Mystic Flasher *Orga Blaster *Power of Darkness *S.S. Deadly Hammer *Thunder Flash Attack Explosive Impact *Thunder Shock Surprise *Blazing Storm *Dirty Fireworks *Death Impact *Lock-On Buster *Stardust Breaker Ki Explosion *Blazing Storm *Death Storm *Gigantic Blaze *Volcano Explosion *Psychic Whip Ki Breath *Mystic Breath *Fire Breath **Evil Flame *Flame Shower Breath *Gigantic Flame *Vice Shout Continuous/Rapid Fire Blasts *Continuous Energy Bullets *Gekiretsu Madan *Expanding Energy Wave *Energy Ballet *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Giga Meteor Storm *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Shooting Star Arrow *Recoome Renegade Bomber *Galaxy Dynamite *Killer Ball *Crazy Finger Beam *Barrage Death Beam *Burning Storm *Infinity Bullet *Finger Blitz Barrage *Photon Strike *Super Energy Wave Volley *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Rapid Fire *Scatter Shot *Hellzone Grenade *Trap Shooter *Genocide Blast *Continuous Die Die Missile *Rapid Cannon *Lighting Shower Rain *Hell's Storm *Lightning Arrow *Blaster Meteor *Demon Death Ball *Super Wahaha no Ha Discs/Rings *Destructo Disk *Energy Rings *Galactic Donut *Homing Destructo Disk *Kill Driver *Mystic Shooter *Sealed Light Beam Spheres *Spirit Ball *Light Grenade *Nova Star *Bad Strike *Burning Attack *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang Crash *Final Spirit Cannon *Underground Energy Ball *Full Power Energy Ball *Crusher Ball *Finish Buster *Masendan *Super Goten Strike *Darkness Twin Star *S.S. Deadly Bomber *Eraser Cannon *Omega Blaster *Saturday Crush *Shoot Blaster *Grand Smasher *Evil Impulse *Wahaha no Ha *God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere Death Balls (Planet Destroyers) *Death Ball *100% Death Ball *Supernova *Destroy The Planet! *Destroy Everything! *Planet Burst *Revenge Death Ball *Flaming Death Ball *Revenge Death Ball Final *Shocking Death Ball *Negative Karma Ball Spirit Bombs *Spirit Bomb *Fusion Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Universal Spirit Bomb *Ultra Spirit Bomb *Instant Spirit Bomb Other Ki Forms (Beings/Objects) *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball *Dragon Fist *Super Dragon Fist Gallery References Category:Beam Attacks Category:Offensive techniques Category:Techniques